ACHELE A LA MEXICANA
by EPMOLINA
Summary: SI DIANNA AGRON Y LEA MICHELE FUERAN MEXICANAS ESTO PASARIA TODOS LOS DIAS EN SUS CUENTAS DE TWITTER Y FACEBOOK @achele baby en twitter @epmolina en facebook We love Faberrt/Achele en Facebook
1. Chapter 1

**Si DIANNA AGRON FUERA MEXICANA EN SU TWITTER Y EN SU VIDA EN MEXICO PASARIA ESTO**

_y ya es demasiado te he dado mi vida_

_te he dado mil años_

_te ame no lo niego te ame demasiado_

_pero hoy si me alejo me alejo de ti_

_quisiera ocultarlo que sufro por dentro que estoy destrozado_

_hoy cierro las puertas dejando el pasado_

_hoy me abro al amor aunque no sea feliz..._

_hoy te lo advertí..._

**Y COMO LEA LEYO ESE TWITT Y SI TAMBIEN FUERA MEXICANA EL RESPONDERIA CON ESTA..**

_Nos dejamos hace tiempo pero me llego el momento_

_de perder_

_tu tenias mucha razon, le hago caso al corazon_

_y me muero por volver._

_'Y volver volver, volver a tus brazos otra vez,_

_llegare hasta donde estes_

_yo se perder, yo se perder, quiero volver, volver,_

_volver._

**Y DIANNA VIO ESE ULTIMO TWITT DE LEA Y YA NO AGUNTO Y TOMO SU CELULAR Y LE COMENZO A CANTAR EN ESPAÑOL...**

_Dile que me extrañas_

_que te equivocaste_

_que estabas molesta_

_y por inmadura fue que lo aceptaste_

_seremos discretas_

_no tendrás problemas_

_nadie va enterarse_

_te doy mi palabra niña no temas_

_se que te comes las uñas_

_y les das mis vueltas_

_no es lo que esperabas_

_por que no me cuentas_

_que es un mentiroso_

_que te ha confundido_

_que solo al principio era divertido_

_y ya ven amis brazos_

_que si esta dormido_

_no escuchara el ruido_

_que harán en tus zapatos_

**Y COMO LA DIVA SE QUIERE HACER DEL ROGAR LE RESPONDE Cantando **

_Me vas a extrañar_

_lo puedo jurar_

_cuando sus manos se deslicen_

_tocando tu cuerpo me vas a llorar_

_Lo siento por el_

_pero mas por ti_

_podras sacarme del camino_

_pero tu deseo se queda conmigo_

_Porque yo fui lo sigo siendo lo sere_

_el amor de tu vida_

**PERO DIANNA NO ES TONTA LE DIJO - ESTA BIEN LEA BUENAS NOCHES- Y COLGO LA LLAMADA NO TENGO IDEA COMO LE HIZO PERO CONSIGUIO UN MARIACHI LLEGO A LA CASA DE LEA Y EL MARIACHI SE ARRANCO TOCANDO...**

_Me gustas completita tengo que confesarlo_

_no mas al saludarte me da el mal del amor_

_me brotan los deseos,me tiembla todo el cuerpo_

_y lo que estoy pensando no se puede decir (**wanky**)_

_Me gustas para todo con todos los excesos_

_no mas de imaginarme se me enchina la piel_

_que imagenes tan bellas me cruzan por la mente (**MAS WANKY**)_

_y me estorban los presentes verdad de Dios que si. (**SEÑALO A CORY** )_

_Lastima que seas ajena y no pueda darte lo mejor que tengo_

_lastima que llego tarde y no tengo llave para abrir tu cuerpo_

_lastima que seas ajena el fruto prohibido que jamas comi (**CLARO AJA**)_

_lastima que no te tenga por que al mismo cielo yo te haria subir._

**CORY PUDO ENTENDER LO QUE PASABA Y TOMO SUS COSAS SIN DECIR NADA Y SALIO DE ESE LUGAR**

**LEA DEJO PASAR A DIANNA PERO NO ESTABA SEGURA SI SE QUEDARIA, LE OFRECIO ALGO DE TOMAR Y EN ESE MOMENTO EL CIELO COMENZO A TRONAR A LLOVER CON MUCHA INTENSIDAD, DIANNA SE COMENZO A REIR Y LEA IGUAL DE LA NADA LEA COMENZO A CANTAR**

_Recuerdo los momentos tan bonitos_

_la noche en que las 2 nos conocimos_

_el gusto nos entro por la mirada_

_y del amor un gran derroche hicimos_

_recuerdo que nos fuimos caminando_

_buscando obscuridad como los gatos_

_queríamos alejarnos de la gente_

_y hacer de nuestro encuentro algo muy grato_

_nos estorbo la ropa_

_Dejamos que las prendas se cayeran_

_al noche estaba fría por que llovia_

_pero de nuestro amor se hacia una hoguera_

_yo me enrede entre tus brazos_

_deje que a tu manera me quisieras_

_la noche estaba fría_

_pero nosotros hicimos del invierno primavera_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MAÑANA LES LLEGO DIANNA AMANECIO A UN LADO DE LEA SABIA QUE ESO PASARIA CUANDO LEA TERMINO DE CANTAR ESA CANCION EL TEQUILA SE DESBORDO Y COMO DIJO LA CANCION LA ROPA LES ESTORBO DIANNA COMENZO A LLORAR NO SABIA QUE LEA PODIA SER TAN HERMOSA A LAS 5:0AM **

**DIANNA SE ACOMODO EN LA CAMA SE PUSO LA SABANA Y ESO DESPERTO A LEA... Y CON UNA VOZ ALGO RONCA LE COMENZO A CANTAR.. **

Amanecí otra vez  
entre tus brazos,  
y desperté llorando  
de alegría  
me cobijé la cara  
con tus manos,  
para seguirte amando todavía  
te despertarté tu,  
casi dormida,  
tu me querías decir  
no se que cosas  
pero callé tu boca  
con mis besos,  
y asi pasaron muchas,  
muchas horas

**DIANNA SALIO DE LA CASA DE LEA MUY TARDE ESE DIA PUES LEA TENIA UN EVENTO AL CUAL TENIA QUE ASISTIR CON CORY, EL EQUIPO DE MAQUILLISTAS Y VESTUARIO LLEGO A LA CASA DE LEA DIANNA SALIO COMO SIN NADA SIN HACER ESCANDALO REGRESO A SU CASA CON LA IDEA DE DESCANSAR DE LA NOCHE QUE HABIA TENIDO CON LEA..LOS MINUTOS SE HICIERON HORAS...Y DIANNA SE COMENZO A DESESPERAR A NO VER NI LUCES DE LA DIVA CUANDO UN TWITT APARECIO..**

Deja decirte que te amo que nunca había sentido nada igual  
Que eres luz de un lindo amanecer mi motivo por lo que hoy mira mi ser  
Eres tu el aire al respira mi fortuna de saber lo que es amar  
Deja decirte palabras palabras bonitas dejar tocar con mis  
Manos tu cara bonita deja morderte los labios como una manzana deja  
Que nuestras miradas se metan al alma deja

**LEA HABIA TWITTEADO UNA CANCION PERO NO ERA PARA DIANNA ERA PARA CORY**

**DIANNA SE CONTUVO LO MAS QUE PUDO PERO NO DEJO PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO.**

**DIANNA PENSO Y SE DIJO -QUE CARAJOS HAGO- AGARRO SU TELEFONO Y LLAMO A SUS AMIGOS HIZO UNA FIESTA EXPRESS EN SU CASA Y UNO DE SUS AMIGOS GRABIO A DIANNA CANTANDO**

Comparame, comparame en el corazon  
y piensa pero sin conveniencia amor,  
comparame en momentos de soledad  
preguntate quien te ha querido mas

Comparame en tus noches de pasión  
el te hace el sexo y yo te hacia el amor  
comparame y no vallas a llorar tan solo  
ve que no me has dejado de amar.

**EL VIDEO SE HIZO TT EN TWITTER EN MINUTOS LLEGANDO HASTA LOS OJOS DE LEA QUE EN ESE MOMENTO ESTABA CON CORY EN EL EVENTO**

**LEA SE HIZO PARA UN LADO PARA PODER MANDAR UN MENSAJE DIRECTO A DIANNA PARA QUE SUPIERA LO QUE SENTIA POR ELLA, CORY LA LLAMO -LEA,LEA NOS ESTAN ESPERADO-**

**LEA LO VOLTEO A VER -ADELANTATE TENGO QUE MANDAR UN MENSAJE-**

No ha quedado nada de aquella vanidosa  
nada de aquella rompe corazónes  
nada de aquella mentirosa y esque tu me  
elevas esa adrenalina cadaves q siento  
por todo mi cuerpo tus tiernas caricias  
verme en otros brazos esa idea  
ni siqueira la consivo tal vez suenen raras  
todas mis palabras pero este amor es de ti exclusiva

**LEA MANDO EL MENSAJE ESPERANDO A QUE DIANNA LO VIERA**

**DIANNA YA TENIA MUCHO ALCOHOL EN EL SISTEMA QUISO RESPONDER PERO NO PODIA DE LO EBRIA QUE ESTABA TOMO EL TELEFONO Y LE MARCO DIRECTO A LEA**

-BUENO- CONTESTO LEA

-HIP, DONDE ESTAS-

-EN EL EVENTO MAMí-

-A AHORA SOY TU MAMí..O.K MIRA LO QUE TE QUIERE DECIR TU MAMí-

-MAMí VOLVISTE A TOMAR- GRITO LEA

DIANNA NO LA ESCUCHO Y COMENZO A CANTAR

Me perdonas mi amor  
por decirte la verdad  
a quema ropa  
Pero ya me cance  
de esperarme a que dejes  
a ese idiota!

Soy tu amante lo se  
te conoci con novio  
pero eso no me impide  
sentir celos y rabia

Esque quiero tener  
tus besos tu calor sin despedidas  
quiero tu libertad  
para ya no mirarnos a escondidas  
quiero hacerte el amor  
como me venga en gana  
en la sala en la ducha o  
en lo ancho de mi cama  
y gastarnos mil noches  
en caricias y besos  
no importa que me dejes  
en lo puritos huesos

**-mamí estas aqui en LAX..creo que cory puede recibir solo el premio te veo en casa en 30min-**

-YES!- grito dianna 


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO PUDO Y ENTRE LA GENTE LEA SALIO DIRECTO A SU CASA CUANDO LLEGO PENSO QUE ENCONTRARIA A DIANNA AHI PERO ESO NO PASO.. 20 MIN DESPUES LLEGO DIANNA CON UN CAFE EN LA MANO **

**-TE DIJE EN 30MIN-**

**-ESTABA MUY EBRIA PARA MANEJAR ME TENIA QUE BAÑAR PARA QUE SE ME BAJARA EL ALCOHOL Y TODAVIA ME SIENTO EBRIA-**

**LEA SE COMENZO A REIR - TE AMO- Y COMENZO A CANTARLE A DIANNA MIENTRAS SE**** ACERCABA A BESARLA **

Quisiera estar contigo y decirte cuanto te quiero,(**BESO EN LA BOCA**)

Quisiera verte aunque fuera unos momentos (**CANTANDO EN EL ODIO DE DIANNA**)

Y decirte que eres parte importante de mi vida  
Que eres tu mi consentida (**SACO UNA SONRISA DE DIANNA**)

Quiero que sepas vives en mis pensamientos,  
Que no hago mas que estar pensado en todo el tiempo **(WANKY PENSO DIANNA)**

Que llegue el día en que vuelva a encontrarte  
Y decirte que me encanta tu mirada (**LA MIRO DIRECTO A LOS OJOS**)

Y esa forma de hablarme, (**DIANNA SONRIO Y SE MORDIO EL LABIO)**

Que de ti me enamore (**DIRIGIO SUS MANOS A LA CINTURA DE DIANNA**)

Y que muero por besarte (**LA BESO APASIONADAMENTE**)

Y decirte que me gustas, que te amo, (**DESPACIO LE QUITO LA CAMISA A DIANNA**)

Que te quiero entre mis brasos (**LA ABRAZO AL VER SU DORSO DESNUDO**)

Para siempre, para siempre..

**LEA NO PUDO TERMINAR CUANDO DIANNA LA TOMO POR LA CINTURA Y LE COMENZO A ARRANCAR EL VESTIDO Y CANTARLE **

Que ya no puedo estar sin verte  
Y que muero por tenerte  
Para siempre, para siempre  
Te amo, te amo para siempre.

**Lea estaba en ropa interior frente a Dianna que estaba en la misma posicion, las 2 se miraron a los ojos y lea agacho la cabeza como si se ocultara y le daba pena dianna sonrio **

_Canta Corazon  
Que en la vida estaba escrito que tu y yo  
Eramos abril y agosto  
Una gota en el desierto  
Que ibamos a estar tan juntas como la luna y el sol_

Y con el tiempo te pensaba aferrada a mis manos** (diana estiro las manos para tomar las de lea)  
Y** con la lluvia consolaba tu ausencia en los años  
Y con el tiempo yo sabia que algun dia  
Moririas por volver.** (lea sonrio )**

Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente  
Que volverias conmigo  
Volverias porque no quieres perderme**. (lea movio la cabeza diciendo no)**

Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente

sin mis besos no puedes empezar una mañana  
Y sacarme de tu vida  
Y de tu mente.

**Lea se avento contra dianna y calleron en la cama mientras la besaba y la acariciaba lea le comenzo a cantar al oido **

Eres tu la droga de mi cuerpo  
y dejarte ya no puedo (**beso su cuello)**

porque eres de mi sangre  
una gran necesidad (**jalo su pelo y la beso mas fuerte**)

que no puedo calmar,  
aunque seas prohibida en sociedad (**comenzo a bajar a su pecho y le quito el sosten)**

Puedes acabar hasta mi vida  
inyectandome a escondidas  
porque no puedo evitarlo  
que de ti miedo me da **(comenzo a besa su pecho, dianna disfrutaba**

**de los besos de lea)**

cuando te llego a amar,  
una sobredosis me pueda matar **(dianna se comenzo a reir)**

Eres mi droga, eres mi vicio, (**comenzo a bajar lento por el cuerpo de dianna**)  
entre mi sombra  
tantas cosas me provocas  
cuando hacemos el amor (**le comenzo a bajar el calson**)

eres peligro, eres un mal, eres veneno,  
amante, pasion de fuego (**llego a esa parte privada se levanto y miro a dianna a los ojos**

**dianna sonrio y movio la cabeza, lea comenzo a moverse encima de dianna causando un pequeño suspiro ahogado de dianna) **

que consume mi interior  
mis venas ya, las tengo que inyectar  
de ti yo necesito mas

**y dianna grito DE TI NECESITO MAS..MAS...MAS ! MAS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**2:00AM CUANDO DIANNA BESABA LA ESPALDA DE LEA QUE ESTABA RECOSTADA EN LA CAMA**

**-TE AMO- LE DECIA DIANNA**

**LEA SOLO SONREI AL ESCUCHAR DECIR AQUELLAS PALABRAS A DIANNA**

**LEA SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA MIENTRAS DIANNA SEGUIA ACOSTADA EN LA CAMA LEA SE PUSO LA CAMISA DE DIANNA Y SE SENTO EN LA CAMA**

**-NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS PERO TE TIENES QUE IR, MAÑANA TENGO QUE RECIBIR A CORY Y A RYAN Y NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUI-**

**DIANNA SONRIO -PUEDE SER HASTA LAS 6AM-**

**LEA SONRIO -HASTA LAS 7:30 Y ME DEJAS EL CAFE PREPARADO PARA SUBIR UNA FOTO A TWITTER-**

**DIANNA SONRIO Y REPITIERON LA NOCHE..**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE LEA ESTABA SENTADA EN LA CAMA Y DIANNA ESTABA DESPERTANDO**

**LEA LA MIRO SONRIO -6:30 AMOR TE PREPARO EL BAÑO-**

**DIANNA SE SENTO -SI POR FAVOR-**

**LEA SE LEVANTO Y SE FUE A PREPARAR EL BAÑO PARA DIANNA 5MIN DESPUES DIANNA SE METIO A BAÑAR AL SALIR ENCONTRO A LEA ARREGLANDOSE**

**-TE VEZ HERMOSA-**

**-Y TU TAMBIEN- LEA SE ACERCO Y LA BESO**

**-AMM NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO-**

**LEA MIRO A LOS OJOS DE DIANNA -QUE PASO-**

**DIANNA TOMO AIRE**

Quédate un momento amor esta dia quiero  
pedirte un favor, es algo que yo sé muy bien  
como amigas sabrás comprender  
solo por esta ocasión dejare de lado esto de ser tu amor** (lea asi caras tratando de entender)**  
esta vez te abro mi corazón como amiga..

Estoy enamorada de alguien que conoces bien** (lea se separo de dianna -que carajos estas diciendo-)**  
y quiero pedirte de favor se lo hagas saber (**que! osea que me usaste Dianna Agro)**  
tal vez si se lo cuentas tu cuando la veas  
al fin me crea (**sabes que largate duermes conmigo y luego sales con esto**)

Ayúdame por esta vez hazlo por lo nuestro (tu y yo ya no tenemos nada)

**(Dianna tomo aire y siguio cantando)**  
tu eres mi mejor amiga en tus manos lo dejo (**quie es la zorra naya, jenna, steph)**  
tan solo dile lo que siento cuando la veas en el espejo...

**(lea estaba parada y cuando escucho eso volteo a ver a dianna)**

dile que me ah hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo  
y que no cambiaria de mi vida ni siquiera un segundo** (lea sonreia y con los ojos llorosos escuchaba a Dianna)**

Dile que cuando estoy lejos solo en ella pienso yo

y cada despertar a su lado es para mi una bendición  
dile que jamás espere de mí una mentira  
que la amo tanto aun que a veces no se lo diga

Dile que voy a seguir con mi promesa siempre fiel  
de amarla aun cuando el invierno se refleje en nuestra piel...

**Dianna sonreia -te amo- **

**lea se dejo ir contra ella y la comenzo a besar -te amo-**


End file.
